


Group Chats Reveal Things

by 2Kookie4u



Series: Kookie's Group Chats Shenanigans [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: #stopjacksonabuse, Even tho it sailed, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, In chapter 1, It's only mentioned once, M/M, Mark secretly ships Yugbam, No one notices, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Underage, Texting, Yugbam did the dirty before being legal, wuiet will become the next meme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8666356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Kookie4u/pseuds/2Kookie4u
Summary: Bambam creates a group chat to explain why he makes the group chat. Things are revealed and Youngjae leaves.OrWhere Yugyeom is a little shit, Youngjae is embarrassed, Jackson is confused, Mark questions why he loves the idiot, JB is so done, Bambam wants to kill Jackson and Jinyoung is throughoutly amused by everything. And that's only chapter 1





	1. Bambam

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is my first time posting here so I'm still figuring how things work xD 
> 
> This is going to be a part of a series of various kpop groups group chats and I'm starting with GOT7.  
> I'm planning for this to be a chapter per member so 7 chapters in total. Each member dedicated chapter will be them creating the group chat so their nicknames or contact names for everyone will be different. 
> 
> For this chapter it's going to be Bambam.  
> So that no one gets confused;
> 
> Bambam - Thai_boi  
> Yugyeom - Yugyeomie<3  
> JB - Dad  
> Jinyoung - Mom  
> Youngjae - Adorable_hyung  
> Mark - LA_hyung  
> Jackson - Wangster

**Thai_boi created the group chat**

**Thai_boi named the group chat Important!**

**Thai_boi added Yugyeomie <3, Dad, Mom, Adorable_hyung, Wangster and LA_hyung to the group chat.**

Mom: Bammie what is this ?

Adorable_hyung: ^^

LA_hyung: ^^

Thai_boi: k so instead of textin everyone separately we can just talk here & not waste extra money on credit :)

Adorable_hyung: Is it not because you keep spending your money on clothes and never have enough left for credit ? >___>

Thai_boi: hyunnngggggg why?!

Mom: Really Bambamie ? You don't have enough for credit ?

Dad: they don't pay us in rocks

Dad: you should have enough to buy your own damn credit

Mom: Language babe.

Dad: sorry

Wangster: suuuuup my darlings~

Yugyeomie<3: ew

Wangster: excuse me im ur hyung wheres my respect

Yugyeomie<3: ew

Yugyeomie<3: hyung

Wangster: >:[

Thai_boi: why is jaebum hyung so grumpy or even grumpier then usual today :'(

Thai_boi: also hyungs, I have money for credit >:(

Thai_boi: but clothes are also important to me

Thai_boi: it shows our style & our character & stuff like that

Thai_boi: it portrays us to the fans & shows our awesome fashion sense

Thai_boi: plus we choose & wear our own clothes more often now so we need to have a good wardrobe of dope clothes

Yugyeomie<3: a snoopy pj hoodie is gonna portray ur character to the fans....?

**Dad left the chat**

LA_hyung: ...

Wangster: hahahAHAHAHHA

Thai_boi: YUGEOMIE Y WOULD U DO THI S TO ME?!' (つд｀)

Mom: Bambam we might have to take away your allowance.

Thai_boi: but jinyoung hyung its nit only cause of the clothes :'{ i need credit for other people as well & i always end up usin it all up on u guys...

Thai_boi: plus data is less expensive and u get a lot of it wen buyin credit so im actually just tryin to save up :-(

LA_hyung: so you can buy more clothes ?

Thai_boi: that & actually have credit left to text my boyfriend!!! o(╥﹏╥)o

Adorable_hyung: Aww :3

Yugyeomie<3: xxx

Mom: Okay, we won't take it away.

Thai_boi: thank u hyung i lov u!!

Mom: But, you are cutting on the impulse clothes buying, deal ?

Thai_boy: deal <3

Wangster: see this is what ive been saying for the last months

LA_hyung: ??

Adorable_hyung: What is it hyung :o ?

Wangster: omg finally a kid that shows respect unlike a certain overgrown baby <__<

Yugyeomie<3: ew

Adorable_hyung: Stop calling me a kid hyung (︶︹︺)

Wangster: i will murder this giant brat

Wangster: shhh jae your still a kid

Mom: Jackson you are not murdering any of my kids.

Wangster: see this is what i was going on about!

Wangster: special treatment!!

Mom: And Youngjae-Ah isn't a 'kid' anymore ;)

Yugyeomie<3: :o

Thai_boi: OH MY GOD

Thai_boi: jinyoung hyung!!!

Thai_boi: jaebum hyung!!

Yugyeomie<3: finally tbh

**Adorable_hyung left the chat**

Wangster: whyd he leave?

Yugyeomie<3: hyung actually doesn't get it lol

Thai_boi: omg jackson hyung

Thai_boi: for someone so sexual ur really slow...

Wangster: wha ?

Wangster: whats going on ?

Wangster: did i upset him ?

LA_hyung: ...

Wangster: Mark?

Wangster: babe talk to me :(

Wangster: i don't know what's going on?!

Thai_boi: hahahha lmao

Yugyeomie<3: ^^

Thai_boi: ;)

Yugyeomie<3: ;-)

**Dad joined the chat**

Dad: what did your shitface do wang

Mom: Language hyung.

Dad: sorry babe

Wangster: i didnt do anything?

Wangster: i think

Mom: What's wrong love ?

Dad: Youngjae is currently refusing to talk to me

Dad: while clinging to mark in marks bed

Dad: while also refusing to look at me because he's under the duvet

LA_hyung: he's mumbling it's all your fault for starting it Jackson.

LA_hyung: kind of is

Dad: explain

Wangster: i didnt do anything!

Wangster: and why does Bambam have all thesve weird nicknames for everyone?!

Wangster: dad? mom? are we playing house?

Thai_boy: jinyoung hyung is our mom tho and even the fans know that :)

Mom: Their pretty cute, nice and actually tame comparing to a certain someone's.

Wangster: favouritism!!

Yugyeomie<3: ur only noticing now?

Yugyeomie<3: hyung

Wangster: fight me

Thai_boy: mom loves me the best<3

Yugyeomie<3: fine

Yugyeomie<3: hyung

Wangster: this kid!

Dad: yugeom stop being a brat

Dad: wang your not done explaining

Yugyeomie<3: kay hyung

Wangster: hyung i don't even know what i done?

LA_hyung: he's saying the truth

LA_hyung: if anything he left after what jinyoung said and yugbams reactions

LA_hyung: but Jackson did start it by calling him a kid

Wangster: im not sure if u are on my side or not here

LA_hyung: :*

Wangster: xoxoxo

Mom: Jaebum honey, all Jackson did was call sweet Youngjae a child and I only give them the update that he isn't a child anymore :)

Dad: should have guessed

Dad: he says he hates you now

Mom: Don't worry I'm already heading up with a tub of cookies and cream ice-cream to apologise and make it up to him <3

Wangster: can we go back to the special treatment discussion now?

Thai_boi: hyung your just being whiny xD

Yugyeomie<3: ^^

LA_hyung: ^^

Wangster: Mark hyung what the hell?!

Mom: Language.

Dad: watch your mouth brat

Wangster: rwaaAAAAAAAAAAR

Yugyeomie<3: rofl

Thai_boy: eomma appa i love you<3

Wangster: wait

Wangster: i just realised something

LA_hyung: ??

Wangster: the reason jae left is because u basically said hes not a virgin anymore?

**Adorable_hyung joined the chat**

Wangster: u guys finally had sex with him?!

Dad: wang

Dad: don't

Wangster: HE WAS A VIRGIN?!?!?!

Mom: ;)

**Adorable_hyung left the chat**

Thai_boy: OMFG I CAnt bwahahahahha

Yugyeomie<3: i cantt stop laughingh bam hahaha

Thai_boi: yugeom holdf me im gonna fall off thew bed hahaha!!

Yugyeomie<3: and he joined back too and now hahahha

Dad: ...

Yugyeomie<3: poor hyung tho, jackson hyung has no chill

LA_hyung: Jackson i love you but sometimes i question the universe why it made me do so

Wangster: well im sorry for assumpting they already had sex

Wangster: seeing as Youngjae is 19 and a year older than bambam and yugyeom and they are having sex since last year

Wangster: wait

Thai_boi: YOU TRAITOR

Wangster: shit bambam im sorry!

Thai_boy: u andf ur bigmouth im gonna murder your asd afyer I kick u in the balls before I scatych your face off while strangling u!!!!

Dad: not going to do anything about that ?

Mom: You are the leader aren't you dear ? Also older then me, I can't be the only one doing everything here.

Mom: But we will have a nice long talk about underage sex with both Bambam and Yugyeom.

Mom: And with Jackson about keeping stuff from us :)

Dad: :D

Wangster: again favouritism!!

Yugyeomie<3: ...

Wangster: no but seriously

Wangster: bambam im sorry

Wangster: it slipped out

Wangster: you know i wouldnt ever say anything like that on purpose

Yugyeomie<3: now might be the good time to tell u that bambam ran out of the room 2 minutes ago

Yugyeomie<3: hyung :)

Wangster: you will regret being born Kim Yugyeom

Wangster: shit

Wangster: hekl me

* * *

 

The door to living room slammed open making the blond rapper jump as Bambam appeared in the doorway. His face was flushed red and Jackson wasn't sure was it from embarrassment or anger but he had a feeling more of the second one.

That though made him leap over the couch and leg it.

"Jackson hyung! Get back here!" Bambam shrieked, crashing through the living room and into the hall after the blond.

 

* * *

 

LA_hyung: welp

Dad: not going to help your boyfriend?

LA_hyung: i can't exactly move seeing as one of your boyfriends is still latched onto me and the second one is lying over our legs trying to coax the first one out from under the duvet.

LA_hyung: also Jinyoung is asking if you found that packet of crackers yet ?

Dad: yep

Dad: coming back up now

Yugyeomie<3: eomma

Mom: Yes Yugyeomie ?

Yugyeomie<3: can I come cuddle too ?

Mom: Of course dear <3

Dad: there's space for the other 2

Dad: or 1 depending if bambam actually kills him or not

LA_hyung: mehh

LA_hyung: he'll live

* * *

 

"Bambam I'm really sor-

"Don't talk to me hyung."

"Bambam-

"Hyung be quiet. People are trying to watch a movie here."

"Yugyeom I swear to every god that exists, I will end yo-

"Kids stop fighting. And Youngjae dear, your going to suffocate under that blanket."

"I don't care," came the muffled reply from under the duvet.


	2. Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark just wanted to buy the ice cream and get home. But is anything ever easy with his band memebers or boyfriend ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oki so here's chapter 2 :)
> 
> These ones are Marks contacts as he created the group chat, so;
> 
> Mark - Mark  
> Jackson - Jackson:)xo/Jackson_bear<3  
> JB - Jaebumie  
> Jinyoung - Jinyoungie  
> Youngjae - Waifu  
> Bambam - Bami  
> Yugyeom - Yugyeomie

**Mark created the group chat.**

**Mark named the group chat ice cream**

**Mark added Jaebumie, Jingyoungie, Jackson:)xo, Bami, Yugyeomie and Waifu to the group chat.**

Mark: guys

Jackson:)xo: yes markipoo

Yugyeomie:...

Bami: whats up hyung?

Jinyoungie: ^^

Jaebumie: ^^

Mark: they don't have some of the ice cream flavours that's on the list

Bami: omg please tell me they have mine hyung?!

Mark: i'm missing 2

Bami: im watchin teen wolf with Youngjae hyung and i need my need ice cream

Mark: i have cookies n cream, chocolate fudge, lemon sorbet, vanilla and coffee latte

Mark: i'm missing mint caramel and raspberry cheesecake

Jackson:)xo: no raspberry cheesecake?:(

Bami: whaaaa ಥ_ಥ

Bami: r u sure they don have mint caramel hyung?!

Bami: maybe its hidden under some other ice cream tubs???????

Mark: i checked ^^ 

Mark: everywhere else is closed so

Jaebumie: its nearly 12am so no surprises

Jaebumie: don't go anywhere else just get whatever and come home hyung

Jinyoungie: Aww<3

Waifu: >‿‿<

Bami: aw~

Yugyeomie: ^^

Jaebumie: what?

Jingyoungie: Nothing dear ;)

Jaebumie: uh

Waifu: Your just really adorable when concerned hyung :3

Jaebumie: ...

Bami: awwwww

Bami: hyung is embarrassed now~

Jackson:)xo: wait a sec!

Yugyeomie: what now hyung?

Jackson:)xo: dont start you brat

Jackson:)xo: anyway

Jackson:)xo: jae is that u???

Waifu: Um, yes?

Jackson:)xo: why is ur name waifu?!?!?

Waifu: Ummm...

Waifu: ...

Waifu: ╮(─▽─)╭

Jackson:)xo: Marko what is this ?? im ur boyfriend arent i (ㄒoㄒ)

Jackson:)xo: and i only get a xo???

Jackson:)xo: and he gets a waifu????

Jackson:)do: dont u love me?????

Yugyeomie: lol

Jaebumie: ^^

Waifu: ☼.☼

Bami: lmao

Mark: can you and bambam please tell me what ice cream you want instead???

Jinyoungie: I am actually curious, Mark hyung why is your contact name for Youngjae Waifu ?

Yugyeomie: rofl

Mark: seriously

Mark: do you guys have to do this now?

Jackson:)xo: answer me hyung!!!

Mark: -_-;

Bami: just take vanilla for me as well hyung ^^

Jackson:)xo: I WANT ANSWERS DAMMIT

Jinyoungie: Language!

Jackson:)xo: sorry...

Mark: finally, someone

Mark: thank you bammie

Mark: xx

Bami: <3

Jackson:)xo: now ur flirting with my best friend?

Jackson:)xo: -_-;

Mark:...

Jaebumie: jackson stfu with your whining

Jaebumie: jesus tap dancing christ

Jinyoungie: Im Jaebum!

Jaebumie:....sorry...

Bami: hyung is so whipped lmao

Jaebumie: want to die brat?

Jinyoung: !

Jaebumie: ...

Yugyeomie: by jingyoung hyung?

Yugyeomie: nawww

Bami: ????

Yugyeomie: if anything Youngjae hyung has them wrapped around his finger but he doesnt now it lol

Bami: trololol

Bami: now he does xD

Waifu: Huh ?

Waifu: What are you guys talking about ?

Mark: guys

Jaebumie: okay seriously im done with this

**Jaebumie left the chat**

**Bami added Jaebumie to the chat**

**Jaebumie left the chat**

**Yugyeomie added Jaebumie to the chat**

Jaebumie: what is up with you brats today? seriously

Jackson:)xo: Mark hyung! u still didnt explain?!?

Bami: we just love u hyung

Yugyeomie: and dont want u to leave

Bami: did u leave because you know what we said is true hyung?

Yugyeomie: and u dont want to admit it?

Jaebumie: no

Jaebumie: fuck you both

**Jaebumie left the chat**

Mark: guys

**Jinyoungie added Jaebumie to the chat**

Jaebumie:...

Jaebumie: why

Jinyoungie: Well

Jinyoungie: I'm waiting.

Mark: guys

Jaebumie: sorry

Jinyoungie: Not to me.

Jaebumie: seriously?

Jaebumie: im older

Jaebumie: and the leader

Jaebumie: and their being brats

Jaebumie: and you know it

Jingyoung: Go on dear.

Jaebumie:...

Jaebumie: ugh

Jaebumie: sorry bam

Jaebumie: sorry yug

Jinyoungie: <3

Bami: its okay

Yugyeomie: we love u hyung

Yugyeomie: correction, both youngjae hyung and jinyoung hyung have jb hyung wrapped around their fingers

Bami: yep

Waifu: Um...

Jaebumie: ...

Jinyoungie: By the way,

Jinyoungie: Bammie,

Jinyoungie: Yugyeomie,

Bami: ??

Yugyeomie: yes?

Jinyoungie: Your grounded from leaving the dorm except for schedules until Sunday.

Jaebumie: ;^)

Bami: WHAT?!

Bami: HYUNG

Yugyeomie: ....

Bami: i have a party on friday ●︿●

Jinyoungie: Well too bad then.

Waifu: Wow hyung (ノ・ω・)ノ

Jaebumie: ly

Bami: Savage hyung

Yugyeomie: yup cant stay mad tbh that was good

Mark: guys

Mark: seriously

Mark: do you want ice cream or not

Mark: i've spend the past half an hour standing in fromt of this ice cream freezer

Mark: starring at my phone with a basket full of melting ice cream

Mark: nearly fought a older person for jaebums and bambams vanilla ice cream

Mark: and i'm pretty sure the burly security guy will kick me out any second now if i dont buy anything

Bami:...

Yugyeomie:...

Waifu: Sorry hyung! (◕︵◕)

Mark: Youngjae you didn't do anything

Mark: i'm talking about a certain boyfriend of mine

Jackson:)xo: 'certain boyfriend of mine'

Jackson:)xo: and u wont even give me a reason why Jae is named like that on ur phone ಥ_ಥ

Waifu: Umm

Jackson:)xo: do u love him more than me????

Waifu: (✖╭╮✖)

Jaebumie: jackson it's 1:03 am and i want to eat some of that melted ice cream before 3am maybe?

Jackson:)xo: but hyunnnnnnggg

Mark: because hes the mother of my child okay!

Mark: can you pick your damn ice cream now?

Jackson:)xo:....

Jackson:)xo: .....coco?

Waifu: Yup (´∀｀)♡

Jaebumie: your an idiot

Jinyoungie: ^^

Yugyeomie: ^^

Jackson:)xo jinyoung?!?!

Bami: hyung got jealous over youngjae hyung and coco lmao

Yugyeomie: rofl

Jackson:)xo i didnt know it was coco okay?!

**Mark changed Jackson:)xo's name to Jackson_bear <3**

Mark: happy? 

Jackson_bear<3: awwww

Jackson_bear<3: babe

Jackson_bear<3: ly<3

Mark: can you just pleas tell me what ice cream you want

Mark: i'm pretty sure the cashier is stare raping me

Mark: i just want to come home

Jackson_bear<3: what?!?!

Jackson_bear<3: what shop are you in?!?!?! im coming over!!!

Mark: what

Mark: ice cream

Mark: do 

Mark: you

Mark: WANT?!

Jackson_bear<3: chocolate

**Mark left the chat**

Jackson_bear<3:...

Waifu: ...

Jaebumie: ...

Jinyoungie: Well

Bami: Bwahahahahaha

Yugyeomie: ^^

Waifu: Did you guys notice though ?

Jinyoungie: Notice what sweetie ?

Waifu: That Mark_hyung actually wrote more in his chat then he talks in a week ?

Bami: mark hyung is just really quiet & shy~

Bami: even tho hes the oldest~

Jaebumie: unlike someone

Bami: hey! we are not talking bout' me here!

Jackson_bear<3: he talks more with me~

Jackson_bear<3: but not a super ton

Jinyoungie: That's good then.

Waifu: Wait ?

Waifu: But Mark hyung is never on at night.

Waifu: Yesterday I asked him if he has seen my favourite mug through text and he hasn't replied ?

Jackson_bear<3: cause he was sleeping

Bami: at 6pm???

Jackson_bear<3: he had a tiring day

Bami: we had no schedules???

Jackson_bear<3: we had a workout ;)

Waifu: Hyung, you went to the gym with Mark hyung ?

Yugyeomie: i dunno if i should laugh at youngjae hyung for being so clueless or cry because hes being so adorable??

Bami: DO BOTH

Bami: cherish the innocent lamb!

Jackson_bear<3: jb hyung

Jackson_bear<3: jinyoung hyung

Jackson_bear<3: protect that child from the evils of the world

Jaebumie: will do

Jackson_bear<3: im sorry for sinning and saying those crude things jae

Waifu: ??

Jinyoungie: They had sex sweetie.

Jinyoungie: A lot of it.

Jinyoungie: Something we need to include in our routine more.

Jaebumie: jinyoung

**Waifu left the chat**

**Mark joined the chat**

Mark: i created this chat

Mark: i didn't delete it

Mark: that means i can read the messages even when i leave unless i delete the chat

**Mark left the chat**

Jackson_bear<3: ...

Jaebumie: lol

Yugyeomie: ^^

* * *

 

Mark entered the dorm at 2:07am with two bags containing 3 large tubs of ice cream each. He shivered and mentally cursed the taxi driver for being late while he waited, freezing his butt off in front of the corner shop.

He bent down, placing the plastic bags on the floor before he quietly pulled off his sneakers. He placed them neatly by the door and unzipped and slid off his coat, hanging it on the back of the door. He heard an excited yip and a small thump and turned towards the hallway. He was greeted with a small ball of fluff running towards him at full speed.

He grinned and scouted up the small dog and laughed as Coco licked at his face. He saw Youngjae at the corner of his eye and waved a hello with one hand. The younger boy smiled and went over to pick up the discarded ice cream containing bags and went over to the freezer to deposit the cold treats there.

"Jingyoung hyung said it's too late for ice cream and sent everyone to bed."

Mark nodded,"What are you doing up? You have a schedule tomorrow morning don't you?"

"I only got up because Coco ran out of the room once he heard the door open and Jackson hyung was supposed to wait up for you." The brunette threw the wet, plastic bags into the trash can before he suddenly smiled a small, giddy smile at Mark.

Mark hummed with a raised eyebrow before asking,"Where's Jackson now?"

His question was answered when strong arms wrapped around his waist from behind nearly making him jump as a toned, clothed but more importantly warm, chest settled against his back.

"I'm sorry for being such a pain in the butt," Jackson murmured into his neck and Mark tried to conceal a smile from his voice.

"Oh?"

Jackson cleared throat,"I already apologised to Jae too. Are you mad at me?"

Mark chuckled before extending his arms,with Coco still in his hands, towards Youngjae. The smaller male got the message and took the the dog before wishing his hyungs a good night with a big gummy smile.

As he walked down the hall, Coco started making little questioning barks to which he chuckled," No you don't need to know what daddy is doing."

Mark waited until the younger was out of sight before turning around in Jacksons arms. He give him a small smile,"No I'm not mad. The only thing I'm mad about is the annoying taxi driver who was late and made me almost freeze outside the store."

Jackson smiled in relief but then a look of mischief settled on his face. "Oh? Do you want me to warm you up babe? I might know of a way,"Completed with waggling eyebrows.

Mark burst out laughing and hit him in the chest,"Are you trying to be so greasy right now or did you actually mean that?"

Jackson grinned before lifting him up and walking to their bedroom once the older wrapped his legs around him.

Once they got into their room and Mark shut the door behind him, the blond rapper pressed him against it. Jackson still had that dopey grin on his face and Mark felt a pang of affection overtake and flow around his body. He smiled back before leaning in to kiss the other male, a kiss which was happily returned.

 

* * *

 

Waifu: Mark hyung is back.

Waifu: Him and Jackson hyung made up (ノ・ω・)ノ

Jingyoung: I don't think there was an actual fight to begin with baby.

Jinyoungie: But your sweet like that dear, worrying for them <3

Jaebumie: for no reason...

Yugyeomie: we know....

Jaebumie: ?

Yugyeomie: their room is beside ours...

Jingyoungie: Oh my

Bami: hyunnnnnnnng

Bami: can we come sleep with you guys??

Jaebumie: no

Bami: pretty please hyung o(╥﹏╥)o

Jinyoungie: Sure Bammie. 

Jaebumie: there's hardly any room for the 3 of us alone and with them...

Waifu: It'll be fine hyung (╯3╰)

Waifu: We can put blankets on the floor :3

Bami: yayyy sleep over!!!

Jinyoungie: Oh my gosh! What was that ?!

Bami: Yugyeom just hit the wall a few times and shouted for Jackson to stop bulling mark hyung...

Jaebumie: are they fighting or having sex?

Waifu: I'm pretty sure it's the second one with how they were acting before I left them in the kitchen >\\\\\\\<

Bami: Jackson hyung sure likes to make Mark hyung beg...

Jinyoungie: Bambamie!

Jinyoungie: Get yourself and Yugyeomie here right now!

Jaebumie: that's something i didn't need to know...

Waifu: ^^

Yugyeomie: ^^

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed :) 
> 
> Comment your thoughts and seeya soon~


	3. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read to find out what's going on ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 should be up on the weekend, I have a lot of studying for exams at the moment.
> 
> I am posting a little bonus to keep you guys satisfied tho ;) 
> 
> Contacts in this;
> 
> Babe - Jb's contact name for Jinyoung
> 
> Sexy_rapper - Jackson's contact name for himself 
> 
> Bambster - Jackson's contact name for Bambam
> 
> Spoiled_overgrown_brat - Jackson's contact name for Yugyeom
> 
> Youngjae(•-•) - Youngjae's contact name for himself
> 
> Husbando - Youngjae's contact name for Mark

**Private chat with Babe**

Babe: I can't take this.

Babe: Look at him.

Babe: Fluffy cat ears.

Babe: And that damn leather collar.

Babe: It has a bell attached to it.

Babe: A bell

Babe: Fuck

Babe: He doesn't even realise what he is doing.

Babe: I just want to grab him by that tail attached to his jeans

Babe: Skinny jeans

Babe: Really

Babe: Tight

Babe: Skinny jeans

Jaebum: stop

Babe: Do not tell me to stop Im Jaebum.

Babe: Don't act like he isn't affecting you.

Babe: And it's not even possible to 'stop' with him dressed like that.

Jaebum: we're at a fan meeting

Babe: And ?

Babe: Stop pretending you aren't about to ravish him yourself.

Babe: I see you sneaking glances at him.

Jaebum: jinyoung seriously

Jaebum: stop this

Jaebum: and stop making him blush

Babe: I'm not doing anything ;)

Babe: Your the one that should stop denying it

Jaebum: jinyoung i swear to god

Jaebum: stop feeling him up under the table dammit

Jaebum: jinyoung

Jaebum: JINYOUNG

Babe: Yes sweetie ? :)

Jaebum: focus your goddamn attention on the fans

Jaebum: or i will beat your ass

Babe: Really ?

Babe: Is that a promise ? ;)

Jaebum: your aren't into that kind of kinky shit you little shit

Jaebum: but seriously

Jaebum: stop

Babe: Fineeeeee

Babe: I'll wait until we get home.

Babe: Your still sneaking glances at him babe.

Jaebum: shut up.

* * *

 

**Private chat with Bambster**

**Sexy_rapper added Spoiled_overgrown_brat to the chat**

Sexy_rapper: hey guys

Bambster: yes hyung?

Sexy_rapper: do you sense the sexual tension in the air

Bambster: sense?

Bambster: i can almost taste it

Spoiled_overgrown_brat: Jingyoung hyung is practically emitting beside me

Sexy_rapper: yeah jb hyung too even tho he's trying to maintain the 'cool leader' personality

Sexy_rapper: when all he probably wants to do a lot of not so innocent things to his youngest boyfriend lol

Bambster: trololo

Spoiled_overgrown_brat:^^

* * *

 

**Private chat with Husbando**

Youngjae(•-•): Mark hyung ?

Husbando: yeah?

Youngjae(•-•): Could you please swap seats with me ?

Youngjae(•-•): Pretty please (´ヘ｀()

Husbando: Jinyoung?

Youngjae(•-•): Jaebum hyung too☼.☼

Youngjae(•-•): He's practically undressing me with his eyes while Jinyoung hyung keeps touching me ^///^

Husbando: i told you it's a bad idea to dress up like that

Youngjae(•-•): I didn't think it would affect them that much...

Husbando: your such a tease

Husbando: and they don't even realise you did this on purpose

Husbando: jackson won't stop laughing about it

Youngjae(•-•): I just wanted to see how they would react.

Youngjae(•-•): But I didn't think Jinyoung hyung would molest me this early (n˘v˘•)¬

Husbando: your oblivious most of the time

Husbando: but when you aren't and try to tease, it's on another level

Youngjae(•-•): ★~(◡ω◕✿)

Husbando: your face is actually so red right now 

Youngjae(•-•): Okay

Youngjae(•-•): I admit, not a smart idea to do at a fan meeting.

Youngjae(•-•): I regret this o(╥﹏╥)o

Youngjae(•-•): Fans are asking am I sick and hyung is snickering beside me ╮(─▽─)╭

Husbando: (ノ_・。)

Husbando: if they realise you did this on purpose...

Youngjae(•-•): (~￣▽￣)~

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :) 
> 
> Comment your thoughts (~￣▽￣)~


	4. Jaebum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jb just wanted to have some peace and quiet at night, not 2 tall brats on his floor. He goes to establish some rules the next day. But apparently 'peach and quiet' or 'rules' can't be found in the GOT7 dictionary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I'm on study leave and I have to study for my exams in a week -_-
> 
> I managed to get this chapter out and added a little extra for you beautiful people :) 
> 
> Chapter 5 should be up next weekend, I'll be updating faster after my exams :) 
> 
> For this chapter it's JB so;  
> Himself - Jaebum  
> Jinyoung - Babe  
> Youngjae - Baby  
> Mark - Hyung  
> Jackson - Shit_face  
> Bambam - Loud_face  
> Yugyeom - Brat_face
> 
> Also, there is some bad language in this chapter, just giving you guys a heads up.

**Jaebum created the group chat.**

**Jaebum named the group chat we need to talk**

**Jaebum added Babe, Baby, Hyung, Shit_face, Loud_face and Brat_face to the group chat.**

Jaebum: alright

Jaebum: wang

Jaebum: tuan

Jaebum: we need to establish some new rules

Loud_face: okay i feel personally attacked right

Brat_face: ur not alone...

Jaebum: this can't and won't be happening every night goddammit

Jaebum: jinyoung don't you even dare right now

Babe: Dare what ? Your irritation is perfectly justified right now.

Babe: However after we discuss this matter,

Babe: We shall discuss your contacts choices.

Loud_face: ^^

Brat_face: ^^

Jaebum: fine

Jaebum: wang get your ass over here right now

Shit_face: cant a guy shower?!

Shit_face: and why am i named like that on your phone?!?!?

Shit_face: jinyoung?!

Babe: That we will be discussing later.

Hyung: what's going on?

Baby: Dunno hyung v(*.*)v

Shit_face: jaebum hyung and jinyoung want to talk about something

Hyung: oh 

Jaebum: okay since everyone is here

Loud_face: ??

Baby: ???? :o

Brat_face: ?

Hyung: ?

Shit_face: ^^

Jaebum: jinyoung can explain

Baby: Eh ?

Shit_face: ...

Brat_face: ...

Loud_face: ...

Hyung: ^^

Babe: Seriously sweetie ?

Jaebum: you said you would after what happened?

Loud_face: #jinyounghyungistherealleader

Brat_face: ^^

Shit_face: ^^

Baby: ^^

Hyung: ^^

Babe: Okay well, as Jaebum hyung said, we need to establish some new rules. This is something I completely agree with.

Shit_face: what exactly are these rules about?

Hyung: and what exactly is the thing your talking about?

Babe: We'll get to the rules in a minute. First,

Babe: What did you two do yesterday after Mark hyung came home ?

Hyung: talked?

Shit_face: laughed?

Babe: And ?

Hyung: cuddled?

Shit_face: made out?

Babe: Anything else ?

Shit_face: sleep?

Jaebum: for god sake not that

Shit_face: then what hyung???

Loud_face: u guys did the dirty...

Loud_face: really loudly too...

Brat_face: we had to sleep on the floor in hyungs room...

Shit_face: ohhhhh

Shit_face: that~

Shit_face: what about it?

Loud_face: what about it????

Loud_face: what about it?!?!?!?

Loud_face: we couldnt sleep because we heard poor mark hyung gettin harassed & your loud ass grunts!!!

Brat_face: ^^

Loud_face: im scarred for life now!!!

Brat_face: ^^

Shit_face: harassin??

Shit_face: we were having sex

Shit_face: glorious sex you brats know nothin about yet.

Jaebum: wang as you said their still brats so control your language

Shit_face: that are havin sex as well

Babe: Jackson Wang if you want to be able to have your own 'brats' in the future, you will shut up and do as your told.

Shit_face: ...

Babe: Well ?

Shit_face: yes sir

Loud_face: :'D

Loud_face: i lov u eomma

Babe: I love you too my child.

Jaebum: can we get back to the topic on hand?

Jaebum: i want this done and over with and never spoken of again

Hyung: sorry guys

Loud_face: its fine hyung dont worry we know its not your fault

Hyung: ...

Brat_face: but jackson hyung needs to control himself more >__<

Babe: ^^

Shit_face: so your sayin we are not allowed to have sex?!

Hyung: ??

Babe: No, just do it when you have the dorms free to yourselves or at least keep it down so no one has to hear it.

Jaebum: ^^

Hyung: i feel like you are planning our sex routine

Shit_face: yeah ^^ kinda feels like their givin us a schedule for sex -_-;

Jaebum: oh shut up

Jaebum: either that or you can do it outside along with living there after i throw all your shit out the door

Loud_face: savage lol

Brat_face: ^^

Shit_face: are u bloody serious?!

Hyung: y

Brat_face: lmao ;D hyung is annoyed

Loud_face: rofl poor jackson hyung xD

Loud_face: lol

Shit_face: you brats stfu

Shit_face: jaebum hyung aint givin u a sex timetable so be happy

Shit_face: no like u know how to have proper sex

Jaebum: jackson

Jaebum: shut up

Jaebum: this isn't about them

Jaebum: agree or not?

Hyung: sure 

Shit_face: hyung what are u doin?!

Shit_face: no i dont agree!

Hyung: jackson don't

Shit_face: just cause jaebum hyung doesnt get any

Loud_face: (⊙﹏⊙)

Shit_face: and if he does its plain borin vanilla

Brat_face: (ノ_・。)

Shit_face: doesnt mean he can dictate our sex life!!!!!

Baby: (-’๏_๏’-)

Loud_face: ohhhhhhh~

Brat_face: he done it now

Loud_face: ^^^^^^^

Baby: ^^

Hyung: ...

Jaebum: we're talking about your loud as shit fucking that's keeping everyone up here 

Jaebum: not mine, jinyoung and youngjaes or yugyeom and bams

Jaebum: so either keep it the fuck down

Jaebum: or get the fuck out and live under a bridge

Loud_face: thats a lot of f's...

Brat_face: hyung is serious about kicking them out lol

Hyung: we'll keep it quiet

Hyung: right jackson

Shit_face: but hyung?!

Hyung: right jackson?

Shit_face: yes hyung

Jaebum: was that so bloody hard?

Babe: Hold on everyone, I'm personally offended by Jackson hyungs comments here.

Jaebum: don't start i beg u

Shit_face: ???

Loud_face: ^^

Babe: For your information

Babe: Sex with Jaebum hyung here, is anything 'but' vanilla :)

Shit_face: oh

Brat_face: O.o

Loud_face: I DIDNT NEED TO KNO THAT!!!!

Hyung: ^^

Babe: Right Youngjae dear ?

Baby: Um hyung

Baby: Please don't.

Jaebum: jinyoung i swear to god

Jaebum: shut up

Babe: No, Jackson is dissing my boyfriend out and I won't stand and take it.

Shit_face: dissin?!

Shit_face: i just said he doesn't get any and likes vanilla!

Hyung: what's so bad about vanilla? 

Brat_face: ^^

Shit_face: im not even proper dissin him out or anythin??!!!?

Loud_face: shhhhhh

Babe: Oh trust me Jackson, he does get a lot.

Babe: Perks of having two boyfriends, love ;)

Loud_face: ahahaHAHAHA

Brat_face: #recked

Baby: #fatality

Hyung: #thugjinyoung

Shit_face: mark hyung?!

Shit_face: jae?!

Shit_face: Jaebum hyung why do you condone this?!?!

Shit_face: control your boyfriend!! 

Brat_face: control yours first thing lol

Loud_brat: jackson hyung you gotta admit

Loud_brat: jinyoung hyung just wiped the floor with you there

Brat_face: yep

Shit_face: fine fine i take it back

Shit_face: you, jaebum hyung and youngjae have the best kind of sex whatever

Shit_face: jb hyung please make your older boyfriend shut up now

Babe: Thank you for admitting to being wrong Jackson hyung :)

Baby: Um

Babe: What's wrong sweetie ?

Baby: Hyung you shouldn't have said all that, now Jaebum hyung isn't even replying, maybe he's upset.

Loud_face: true it says he didnt read the latest messages here

Babe: I'm sure he's fine.

Babe: Oh he's here right now.

Baby: Hyung looks annoyed...

Shit_face: lol jinyoung is gonna get his ass beat haha

Hyung: unless you want to be used as a mop by jinyoung again i advise you to be quiet.

Loud_face: #recked

Shit_face: </3

* * *

  
"Hi dear, you're a bit red in the face, are you feeling okay?" Jinyoung questioned with a wide smile as their leader marched into the room, his cheeks stained with a barely visible pink.

"Oh I'm fine, don't worry,  _love_." Replied the raven, his voice levelled.

Youngjae who was sprawled over Jinyoung's bed on his stomach, watched the exchange with wide eyes. He bit his lip as Jaebum strode over to Jinyoung who in turn took a step back, and another, and another, until his butt made contact with a desk.

Even though it seemed as though he was caged between the desk and his boyfriend, the smirk on his face indicated something complete different.

Jaebum's right hand found its way to the back of Jinyoung's neck and his left grabbed grabbed Jinyoung's right and pinned it against the desk. Youngjae lay there in silence, unsure what to do but watch.

Jaebum's narrowed eyes scanned over the face in front of him,"You and your fucking mouth Park Jinyoung. Never takes a break does it? Even over stupid text."

Jinyoung's smirk grew and he licked his lips, enjoying the way the leaders eyes followed the movement."Dear, I was merely defending you."

"Defending? I'd say you were trying to stir things up for your amusement, as always."

Jinyoung smiled at him,"Oh? And why would I do that?"

Jaebum answers him by surging forward, crashing his lips to the youngers in a heated kiss. He vaguely heard a sharp intake of breath behind him, but he ignored it for the time being. He's going to switch his attention to the youngest as soon as he's done with the raven in front of him.

He tried to deepen the kiss but Jinyoung, ever the tease, denied him entrance. Jaebum growled softly in his throat and bit at his lower lip receiving a small gasp in response. He attacked the youngers mouth as soon as it was accessible and Jingyoung's tongue came to battle his own. The heated make out session came had to come to an end when the need for air became apparent. Jinyoung pulled back to breathe but only got half a second before Jaebum's lips caught his own again. This happened a few more times before the leader finally pulled back to let him breath, a string a saliva breaking between them.

Jaebum panted as he observed the much more breathless man before him. His hair was mussed up, lips red, swollen and wet with saliva and the pupils inside his dark eyes blown wide. He looked beautiful as always, maybe even more so like this. Both of them looked beautiful like this and suddenly he remembers his other boyfriend, on his own on the bed. He looks as Jinyoung and grins, "Now if you could kindly stop being a tease and embarrassing me in front of the members in the near future, then we can go pay some attention to Youngjae over there.

Jinyoung looked passed his shoulder to the blushing, unsure what to do, red head on the bed and his smirk made his way back onto his face.

"I can't make any promises dear, your adorable when embarrassed, Youngjae too." He coed, his gaze shifting from Youngjae to Jaebum then back to Youngjae. The red head whined quietly under his gaze and buried his face in the duvet on the bed.

"Jinyoung,"warned the older man, pushing their hips together roughly and causing the younger to bite his abused lower lip to stifle a gasp. "Limit the bloody teasing to the privacy of this room alright?"

Jinyoung heaved a dramatic sign," _Fine_."

He then smiled warmly at Jaebum then pushed at his shoulders. Jaebum got the message and stepped back, Jinyoung taking his hand and leading him to the bed. They sat down on either side of the youngest and Jinyoung leaned down to press a kiss to his right cheek. The younger whined and Jinyoung chucked. Jaebum reached a hand to card his fingers through Youngjae's hair.

"Your so cute Jae-ah," coed Jinyoun as Jaebum withdrew his hand and rolled the younger boy onto his back. He then leaned down and pressed a kiss onto his soft lips, smiling when the younger followed his lips as he pulled back.

"Why are you like that hyung?" He whined instead, switching his gaze to Jinyoung, lips forming into a pout.

Jinyoung eyes crinkled into crescents as he smiled a fond and goofy smile."Because,you do _this_ ,"he tapped his lips.

"And make _these_ sounds," this time,he tapped his throat, above his Adam's apple. He then without waiting for an answer lead him into a kiss and invaded his mouth with his tongue.

Youngjae let out a soft moan as he clumsily kissed back. He tangled his left hand in Jinyoung's hair, while his right found Jaebum's who raised their hands and left a soft kiss on his knuckles. He smiled fondly at the two, already forgetting what happened in the group chat prior to this. This was what mattered the most for him at the moment.

* * *

  
Brat_face: youngjae hyung isnt active anymore either....

Loud_face: he stopped replyin after jinyoung hyung stoped so yeah...

Shit_face: i absolutely love how they give us hell for havin sex a bit too loudly for their liking

Shit_face: but their off probably havin sex right now when we have an appearance at weekly idol in 2 hours...

Loud_face: hyung u were more than just a 'bit more' loud tbvh

Brat_face: ^^

Shit_face: yeah yeah

Shit_face: but ur right 

Shit_face: sorry bout that

Loud_face: its fine hyung just please keep it down like you promised :D we dont keep you guys up with our alone time

Hyung: your so cute bambam

Shit_face: yeah agreed^^^^

Brat_face: ^^

Loud_face: ?????

Shit_face: but anyway

Shit_face: were we not supposed to talk about the contact names jb hyung has for us???

Brat_face: ^^^^

Loud_face: YAH

Loud_face: jb hyung?????

Loud_face: why is my name like that????

Loud_face: everyone knows jackson hyung is 10 times more obnoxious than me

Brat_face: ^^

Shit_face: HEY!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed :) 
> 
> Please comment your thoughts, I live for the comment interactions xD
> 
> See you soon~


	5. Yugyeom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where a plea to help find a snapback turns into a forced heart to heart chat no one asked for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm so sorry for the late update but I had tons of course work to complete and exams. 
> 
> I was supposed to update last Tuesday but then I realised I'm 18 in 2 weeks and started freaking out and completely forgot until yesterday... 
> 
> However as a sorry I wrote more and made an extra long chapter, more than double of what I usually write and man my fingers hurt xD 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this abomination :)
> 
> Contacts in this;
> 
> Yugyeom- Bambams_hoe  
> Bambam - Bambi<3  
> JB - Appa  
> Jinyoung - Eomma  
> Youngjae - ☼hyung  
> Jackson - Special_care_hyung  
> Mark - Mark_hyung

**Bambams_hoe created the group chat**

**Bambam_hoe named the group chat help!**

**Bambams_hoe added Bambi <3, Appa, Eomma, ☼hyung, Special_care_hyung and Mark_hyung to the group chat.**

Bambams_hoe: hyungs

Bambams_hoe: hyungs

Bambams_hoe: hyungs

Bambams_hoe: hyungs

Bambams_hoe: hyungs

Bambams_hoe: hyungs

Bambams_hoe: hyungs

Bambams_hoe: hyungs

Bambams_hoe: hyungs

Bambams_hoe: hyungs

Bambams_hoe: HYUNGS

Bambams_hoe: HYUNGS

Appa: ...

Appa: i don't even want to know why your name is like that

Eomma: Yes I'm here,

Eomma: What's wrong Geomie ??

Special_care_hyung: nice name lol

Mark_hyung: look at yours

☼hyung: :o

Special_care_hyung: y r u so mean to me T^T

Special_care_hyung: yugyeom ur gonna die

Bambams_hoe: have any of you seen my snapback????????

Bambams_hoe: my favourite one

Bambams_hoe: the blue one with the no 1 cares emblem on the front

Bambams_hoe:?????????

Eomma: No,

Eomma: But maybe you misplaced it somewhere in your room ?

Bambi<3: we already searched our whole room hyung

Bambi<3: its not here

☼hyung: I'll help you guys look for it :o

Bambams_hoe: thank you youngjae hyung

☼hyung: >‿‿<

☼hyung: You guys check the living room :o

☼hyung: I'll look in our room.

☼hyung: Jaebum hyung could you please search the kitchen since your already there ?

Appa: i didn't agree to this youngjae

Appa: they should look after their own shit

Eomma: Language baby

Appa: don't you start

Eomma: Start what babe ?

Appa: you know what

Eomma: I don't know what you are possibly talking about dear :-Þ

Appa: want a repeat of last time?

Eomma: Oh~

Eomma: I'd love a repeat of last time love ;^)

Special_care_hyung: i dont want to know the details of your sex life stfu

Mark_hyung: ^^

Bambi<3: u guys were meant to help gyeom and i

Bambi<3: not sex talk here o(╥﹏╥)o

Appa: i'm not sex talking

Appa: he's turning everything sexual

Eomma: Really now ?

Eomma: You did ask if I wanted a repeat of last time.

Eomma: The 'last time' that I recall was when Jackson dissed our sex life and I merely defended your honour and you came into our room and the 'last time' happened.

Special_care_hyung: can you stop saying i dissed ur sex life when i didnt even -_-

Eomma: And that 'last time' was every bit sexual after we got on the bed which sweetheart Youngjae occupied.

☼hyung: Hyung!

☼hyung: Stop!

Bambi<3: JINYOUNG HYUNG Y 

Special_care_hyung: I DUN WANNA KNOW THIS STUFF

Mark_hyung: thanks for the images of you guys corrupting jae

Bambams_hoe: i regret creating this chat

Special_care_hyung: yeah i recall some crap about me apparently "bullying mark hyung" from yugyeom

Special_care_hyung: you call me a bully while their off corrupting jae who is a little over a year older than u and over 2 years younger than them?!?!

Appa: jinyoung shut up or your sleeping on the kitchen table

Appa: jackson stop exaggerating or you can join him

Special_care_hyung: shuttin up

Eomma: You wouldn't actually kick me out dear :)

Eomma: You can't resist me ;)

Eomma: And Youngjae would make you feel guilty because he'd be worried for no reason like the sweetheart he is.

Eomma: Wondering if I'm too cold or comfortable enough...

Eomma: ...

Appa: ...

Eomma: He needs to pick up some of your personality traits babe.

☼hyung: ...

☼hyung: I'm right here hyungs :o

☼hyung: I can see everything -_-;

Mark_hyung: true

Mark_hyung: he needs to be more assertive

Special_care_hyung: guys you made me scared now

Eomma: ?

Special_care_hyung: i'm actually worried someone will try to kidnap our jaejae and he'd be too nice to say no (*´д｀*)

Appa: no one would dare

Eomma: Yup

Mark_hyung: uh

☼hyung: Mark hyung!

☼hyung: Shhh!

Special_care_hyung: wait wha?

☼hyung: Nothing :)

Mark_hyung: ^^

Appa: something that your not telling us hyung??

Eomma: ^^

Mark_hyung: nothing important really

Bambi<3: ...

Eomma: Bambamie dear ?

Eomma: What are they talking about ?

Bambi<3: erm

☼hyung: Bambam!

Eomma: Bambam

Bambi<3: ahmm

Mark_hyung: shut it

Appa: kunpimook

Bambi<3: i cant lie to eomma!!!

☼hyung: Bambamie please :(

Appa: youngjae, tuan and mook we are having a chat right now

Eomma: About lying and what is going on here.

Special_care_hyung: it's creepy when you guys end each others sentences like that -_-;

Bambams_hoe: why did i think you guys would be any hlep.......

Bambams_hoe: help*

Bambi<3: gyeom

Bambi<3: dont worry i got this

Bambi<3: we will find it together with youngjae hyung

Mark_hyung: i'll have a look in our room

Bambi<3: thank you hyungxxx

Bambams_hoe: <3

Eomma: Kunpimook Bhuwakul !

Bambi<3: ippppp

Eomma: Choi Youngjae !

☼hyung: O.o

Eomma: And Mark Tuan !

Eomma: Don't you dare change the subject !

Mark_hyung: i'm hyung remember.....

Appa: shut up rn

Mark_hyung: excuse me?

Special_care_hyung: wtf ? y are u guys bullyin my boyfriend?! lay off!

Mark_hyung: jinyoung leave it

Eomma: Excuse me ?

Eomma: No I'm not leaving 'it'

Eomma: Something serious happened and I want to know what.

☼hyung: Hyung please

☼hyung: It's nothing serious, really

Mark_hyung: i wouldn't exactly say nothing serious youngjae

Eomma: I'm waiting Youngjae-ah

Special_care_hyung: guys what the heck is goin here?

Special_care_hyung: werent we looking for gyeoms snapback?!

Bambi<3: yup

Bambi<3: but wiat

Bambi<3: y the kitchen table?

Mark_hyung: kitchen table what?

Bambi<3: y would they have to sleep on the kitchen table when we have a big corner couch?

☼hyung: The couch is getting replaced remember ☼.☼

Bambi<3: huh? y?

Mark_hyung: remember the christmas gift wrapping scissors accident?

Bambi<3: uhh

Bambi<3: yeah?

Mark_hyung: the leather ripped even more and peeled off completely on the right side

Bambi<3: ohhh

Bambi<3: yay new couch(ノ・ω・)ノ

☼hyung: Jaebum hyung ?

Appa: yes?

☼hyung: Can you please help us and check the kitchen ?

☼hyung: Pretty please

☼hyung: (●´ω｀●)

Appa: ugh

Appa: fine

Appa: after i'm done with my coffee

☼hyung: Oki

☼hyung: Thank you hyung xo

☼hyung: >‿‿<

Eomma: Yah !

Appa: ??

Eomma: Dear perhaps you didn't notice but they completely changed the subject.

Appa: ...

Appa: shit

Appa: youngjae

☼hyung: Um

Special_care_hyung: guys!

Special_care_hyung: lets just help gyeom find his snapback first

Special_care_hyung: then we can go find out what happened and what bam, jae and mark hyung are not tellin us

Special_care_hyung: lets just help yug first, that snapback is important

Bambi<3: wow jackson hyung how did now it is important??

☼hyung: ☼.☼

Mark_hyung: ^^

Special_care_hyung: its a s e c r e t and i'm a good hyung

Special_care_hyung: ( ^▽^)σ)~O~)

Appa: fine

Eomma: Okay but I expect the full story.

Mark_hyung: ...

☼hyung: Um

Bambi<3: uh sure haha

Mark_hyung: ^^

Bambams_hoe changed Special_care_hyung's name to Jackson_hyung

☼hyung: ☼.☼

Bambi<3: ๏_๏

Eomma: O_O

Appa: did he just?

Mark_hyung: yup

Eomma: Gyeomie weren't you upset with Jackson for a few weeks now ?

Bambi<3: yeah

Bambi<3: you would disrespect him and make fun of him lately :o especially over text???

Bambams_hoe: yeah but...

Bambams_hoe: he's the one that is actually helping me search right now even tho...

Bambams_hoe: jackson hyung

Jackson_hyung: yeah???

Bambams_hoe: im sorry

Bambams_hoe: for being so rude and disrespectful and a douchebag to you for the last month or so  
  
☼hyung: ☼.☼

Eomma: O_O

Appa: ๏_๏

Mark_hyung: O.o

Bambi<3: Q_Q

* * *

 

  
"Who are you and what have you done to Yugyeomie?!" Jackson screamed as he burst into the room belonging to the two youngest members, phone in hand.

The Thai boy shrieked and toppled off the bed while the maknae whipped his head around to look at the intruder. The tall boy sat on the ground in front of the wardrobe within a mess of clothes.

"Hyung...?" He questioned as he got up and helped a whining Bambam off the ground and sat the boy on the bed. The boy with the galaxy dyed hair turned to glare at the blond in the doorway while he cradled his left arm to his chest. "Jackson hyung what the heck?! Why are you barging in like that and scaring the living daylight out of me?! My arm hurts now," he whined, his full lips forming into a pout.

The blonds face turned from suspicion to concern and he approached the bed and sat on the edge. "Sorry Bam, I just wanted to see if Yug has a fever or if someone switched him up with a doppelgänger because I'm pretty sure he just apologised to me."

He glanced at the messages on his phone and mumbled,"He did apologise."

He glanced at the brunette who had an arm around the Thai boy and appeared to be checking the thin boy's body for any injuries with his eyes. After a moment his gaze lifted and locked with Jacksons and a look of guilt appeared in his eyes.

"Hyung I meant it with the apology." He then scoffed,"And I'm not a doppelgänger and no, take your hand of my forehead hyung, I'm not sick."

Jackson heaved a sigh of relief and sat back on the bed. He then grinned at the sulking teen and pulled him in a headlock, ruffling his hair and drawing a giggle from the Thai boy beside them. Yugyeom grasped at his arms and whined as he messed up his styled hair. After another moment he let the boy go and scooted back to avoid the playful smack that followed.

His grin stayed in place while Yugyeom attempted to fix his hair while Bambam laughed beside him and started cooing about how adorable he looked. Jackson chuckled as the teens cheeks coloured slightly at the compliment and looked over at the other teen,"Does it still hurt?"

Bambam shook his head,"Just a bit, hurt more when I hit it." He held up his arm grinning. Jackson nodded and turned back to Yugyeom who appeared to have given up on salvaging his hair style.

"Yug?"

Yugyeom turned to him," Yes hyung?"

Jackson raised an eyebrow," Apology accepted as you can see but may I know the reason as to why you were a brat to me for the last weeks?"

Yugyeom's cheeks coloured more but his face turned stoic,"It doesn't matter anymore hyung."

"Aww come on. I must have done something to make you act like that?" Jackson whined out looking towards Bambam for help. The teen shook his head, not knowing the reason either. Yugyeom refused to tell him, even after he pestered him about it for a few days straight.

"No hyung leave it, it's stupid. I was being stupid," Yugyeom mumbled, shooting a nervous glance at the Thai boy as he rose from the bed. He walked over to the wardrope and started to pick up and messily fold the clothes scattered on the floor in front of it.

Bambam who was too immersed at something on his phone by now, missed the look but Jackson didn't. He narrowed his eyes before grinning and getting up from the bed. "Alright I'll see you guys later, I'm going to grab something to eat."

Bambam muttered something along the lines of 'see you later hyung', eyes still on his phone. Yugyeom glanced at the retreating back of his hyung, wondering why the usually persistent rapper, give up so easily on interrogating him. He called a 'bye hyung' over his shoulder and continued what he was doing.

* * *

**Private chat with** **Spoiled_overgrown_brat**

Sexy_rapper: i found ur snapback earlier btw

Spoiled_overgrown_brat: really??

Spoiled_overgrown_brat: thank u hyung

Spoiled_overgrown_brat: where?

Sexy_rapper: now now

Sexy_rapper: first ur gonna tell me why u hated my guts for the past month or so kid?

Spoiled_overgrown_brat: ...

Spoiled_overgrown_brat: ur mean hyung

Sexy_rapper: u were more than mean to me for the past 5 weeks

Spoiled_overgrown_brat: hyung it's really nothin now

Spoiled_overgrown_brat: i'm sorry again for actin like that

Sexy_rapper: kid stop apologising

Sexy_rapper: y were u actin like i drowned ur cat?

Spoiled_overgrown_brat: hyunnng

Sexy_rapper: tell me or im gonna hide ur hat somewhere where u wont ever find it

Spoiled_overgrown_brat: no

Spoiled_overgrown_brat: it's embarrassin

Sexy_rapper: and?

Sexy_rapper: idc

Sexy_rapper: hurry up

Spoiled_overgrown_brat: no

Sexy_rapper: jesus yug, u were actin like i killed ur puppy or tried to steal bam away for the last 34 days and i want to know y

Spoiled_overgrown_brat: ^

Sexy_rapper: what?

Sexy_rapper: i dont recall killin any puppy -_-

Spoiled_overgrown_brat: ugh

Sexy_rapper: wait

Sexy_rapper: bam?

Spoiled_overgrown_brat: ...

Sexy_rapper: omg it is about bam

Sexy_rapper: u were a complete douche to me cause for the last 5 weeks i spend more time with bam then ever?!

Spoiled_overgrown_brat: ...

Sexy_rapper: we both and jae are in love with teen wolf and of course when a new season comes out we are gonna hole up in a room and watch it.

Sexy_rapper: also it's not my fault all our schedules were together.

Sexy_rapper: we all couldn't attend weekly idol so it was just me, bam and jinyoung. it's not my fault that doni an coni hyung have pedophilic tendencies and made us do all the skinship! It was for fans entertainment only! And that scheduled kiss didn't even happen!

Spoiled_overgrown_brat: ...

Sexy_rapper: wait a sec

Sexy_rapper: i get it

Sexy_rapper: gyeomie was jealous

Spoiled_overgrown_brat: no

Spoiled_overgrown_brat: stop

Sexy_rapper: thts y he was a being a brat

Sexy_rapper: cause he wanted to spend our week off with his bf but couldnt cause of werewolves, schedules and perverted hyungs ;^)

**Spoiled_overgrown_brat left the chat**

* * *

~~~~**Bambams_hoe changed Jackson_hyung's name to Special_care_hyung**

Bambi<3: bwahahha xD

Eomma: That didn't last long.

Appa: ^^

Mark_hyung: meh

☼hyung: ╮(─▽─)╭

Special_care_hyung: wow

Special_care_hyung: after i found ur snapback

☼hyung: Oh you found it hyung?

☼hyung: Yay (ノ・ω・)ノ

Special_care_hyung: yep

Special_care_hyung: u guys wanna know why yugyeomie here was being a brat to me for the past 5 weeks?

Eomma: Ohhh~

**Bambams_hoe removed Special_care_hyung from the group chat**

Appa: finally

Appa: some goddamn peace and quiet

Bambi<3: HAHAHAHA

Mark_hyung: ....

☼hyung: O_O

Eomma: Yugyeomie, that was uncalled for.

Bambams_hoe: ╮(─▽─)╭

Eomma: Add him back.

Bambams_hoe: do i hav 2?

Eomma: Yes

Appa: no

Bambi<3: lol

Eomma: Yugyeom add him back.

Appa: ugh

**Bambams_hoe added Special_care_hyung to the group chat.**

Special_care_hyung: wow

Special_care_hyung: just wow yug

Special_care_hyung: i have no words

Eomma: So you found your snapback ?

Bambams_hoe: jackson hyung found it

Bambams_hoe: but i don't know where

Eomma: It doesn't matter

Eomma: Jackson give him his snapback back now

Special_care_hyung: kay

Eomma: We are having a serious talk right now.

Appa: ^^

Bambi<3: ....

☼hyung: umm

Special_care_hyung: ah yeah that

Special_care_hyung: u know things mark hyung

Special_care_hyung: things u dont tell me about ಥ_ಥ

Special_care_hyung: communication is key in a relationship!!!!!!

Mark_hyung: can't we talk face to face like normal people

Mark_hyung: not in a group chat

Eomma: No

Eomma: I demand answers right now.

Eomma: What are you now telling us ?

Appa: yugyeom do you know?

Bambams_hoe: nope

☼hyung: Jinyoung hyung it's nothing big really.

Bambi<3: um hyung id say a attemp at kidnappin is pretty big

Mark_hyung: ^

Bambi<3: crap!

☼hyung: WHY

Appa: what?

Eomma: Kidnapping ?

Eomma: You three tried to kidnap someone ???????

Bambams_hoe: ^^

Special_care_hyung: who did u guys try to kidnap?!?!

Special_care_hyung: wait

Special_care_hyung: was it dylan o'brien?!!?!?!?!

Special_care_hyung: OMIGOSH I COULD HAVE HELPED AND IT COULD HAVE WORKDE!!!

Bambi<3: hyujg please shut up

Mark_hyung: ^^

Bambams_hoe: ^^

Special_care_hyung: (︶︹︺)

Special_care_hyung: fine

Appa: youngjae explain

Appa: did you guys actually try to kidnap someone??

Mark_hyung: for gods sake

Mark_hyung: no

Mark_hyung: remember the fan meeting in tokyo a year and a half ago

Eomma: Yes

Appa: what about it?

☼hyung: Hyunnnnnnnnng

Appa: youngjae quiet

Eomma: Shhh

☼hyung: ‘︿’

Mark_hyung: remember when i went to get takeout with jae and bam in the night

Eomma: Yes, you volunteered to go with them since it was already dark and we were scared to send them alone.

Mark_hyung: remember when we came back all shaken up

Appa: yeah because a big feral dog scared you guys?

Appa: i still call that bullshit thought

Bambi<3: um it wasnt a dog hyung...

Appa: i knew it was bullshit

Eomma: Language dear

Bambi<3: um....

Eomma: Oh so you guys lied ?

☼hyung: I didn't want to bother you or  
Jaebum hyung...

Eomma: Bother ? Could we perhaps know what actually happened now or ?

Special_care_hyung: ^^

Bambams_hoe: ^^

Mark_hyung: well...

Bambi<3: basically on the way back we bumped into a male fan who after seeing us proceeded to scream and screech like a banshee and yell about how much he loved us

Eomma: Oh

Eomma: Did he do something to any of you ????

Appa: ^^

Mark_hyung: youngjae

☼hyung: Uh

☼hyung: He

☼hyung: Um

☼hyung: Hyung it's s embarrassing...

Appa: youngjae did he do something to you?

Eomma: Sweetie talk to us 

Bambi<3: well 

Bambi<3: when he saw youngjae hyung he proceeded to call him all sorts of cute and stuff which was creepy as hell and then he just grabbed hyungs wrist and said hes taking him home and started draggin hyung along...

Appa: what

Eomma: And we didn't know about this because ????

Appa: more like your not leaving the dorm for a month for not telling us

☼thing: Hyung it's nothing serious...

Appa: nothing serious?

Appa: nothing serious jae?!

Appa: he could have done anything to you or bam or mark

Appa: the guy might have been some kind of psychopath goddammit!

Eomma: I agree with Jaebummie.

Eomma: Did he do anything to you baby ? Or you Bambamie, Mark hyung ?

☼hyung: No hyung, he was just really strong so I couldn't free my arm

☼hyung: But then Bambam pulled his hood and Mark hyung punched him and Bammie kicked him and we got out of there :o

Eomma: ...

Appa: ^^

Bambams_hoe: bambam hyung why didnt u tell me something like that happened...

Special_care_hyung: whoop whoop go markipoo!

Special_care_hyung: but hyung is right, the man could hav been dangerous :/

Mark: we had it under control

Eomma: I will have a heart attack at 23 because of you all !

☼hyung: I'm sorry for not telling you Jinyoung and Jaebum hyung. But really nothing happened.

Bambi<3: I'm sorry too and to u too gyeomie

Mark_hyung: sorry

Bambams_hoe: it's k but tell me stuff like that next time 

Bambi<3: i will

Eomma: That goes to you too Youngjae

Appa: ^^

☼hyung: Of course

☼hyung: Sorry again hyungs.

Appa: don't apologise, but next time something like that happens you come to us first

Appa: don't you trust us

☼hyung: I do !

☼hyung: Hyung you know I do

Eomma: Okay enough

Eomma: We'll finish talking about this later.

Appa: I'm sorry youngjae I shouldn't have said that

☼hyung: It's okay hyung :o we can talk about this later ☼.☼

Appa: :)

Eomma: (´∀｀)♡

Special_care_hyung: anybody else was holdin their breath durin that????

Mark_hyung: me

Bambi<3: me too

Bambams_hoe: yep

Special_care_hyung: oi

Special_care_hyung: now that you have your stupid hat gyeom

Special_care_hyung: and everything else is sorted

Special_care_hyung: can you explain to hyung here why the hell my name is like that in your phone?

Eomma: Language.

Special_care_hyung: sorry

Special_care_hyung: mom

Eomma: :)

Bambi<3: hyung u talk as if ur not the one who is obsessed with snap backs more than gyeommie

Mark_hyung: ^^

☼hyung: ^^

Special_care_hyung: im slowly gettin used to mark not taking my side in a lot of scenarios

Special_care_hyung: but youngjae

Special_care_hyung: i didnt expect this from you

☼hyung: (-’๏_๏’-)

Special_care_hyung: but whatever

Special_care_hyung: im used to everyone betraying me every time by now (︶︹︺)

Appa: u done whining yet?

Special_care_hyung: yes

Special_care_hyung: no

Special_care_hyung: answer me u overgrown giant!

Bambams_hoe: it's easy

Special_care_hyung: ??

Bambams_hoe: it's cause u need professional help hyung :)

Appa: back to being a brat

Bambi<3: lol

Special_care_hyung: on this day

Special_care_hyung: im disownin u kim

Special_care_hyung: you mean nothin to me from here on

Eomma: Since we are on the topic,

☼hyung: ??

Mark_hyung: ^

Eomma: Could you explain Youngjae's and your own names ?

Bambams_hoe: its cause hyungs smile is like the sun that lights up the room

Bambi<3: yep

☼hyung: (*´д｀*)

Eomma: Aww

Special_care_hyung: ^^^^

Appa: true

Mark_hyung: yup

Eomma: And what about your name Yugyeom

Eomma: What kind of language is this ?

Bambams_hoe: ...

Bambi<3: hyung that wa s me

Bambi<3: I was messing with his phone :o

Eomma: Heart attack at 23

Eomma: I swear

Appa: lol

Eomma: -_-

Mark_hyung: we should go get lunch?

Eomma: Just one more thing,

Eomma: Bambamie,

Eomma: Anything else we should know ?

Bambi<3: ahm, i dont think so?

Appa: speak up now or i swear to god

Bambi<3: huh?

Eomma: I think your forgetting who does the washing in this dorm Bambammie

Bambi<3: uhh

Eomma: Just because you are legal now and practically an adult doesn't mean you get to do these kind of things without my consent.

Special_care_hyung: jinyoung is such a mum omfg

Mark_hyung: ^^^

Bambi<3: ....

Bambams_hoe: wait what's going on?

Bambams_hoe: bambam hyung?

Eomma: Oh

Eomma: Gyeomie doesn't know ?

Bambams_hoe: know what???

Bambi<3: ur not actually mad hyung are you?

Bambi<3: ur just doing this as punishment for me not telling you about it and what happened in tokyo :/

Eomma: Oh, what makes you think that Bammie ??

Special_care_hyung: i thought bam was his fave kid excluding youngjae

Mark_hyung: he is but this is jinyoung

Special_care_hyung: true 

Bambams_hoe: wait what's bambam not telling me?????

**Bambi <3 left the chat**

* * *

The pale light from the TV illuminated the dark room. Yugyeom lay on the couch with a controller in his hands as he attempted to make use of the green shell he just got. He threw it at Wario but sadly it missed the fat villain and hit his teammate Yoshi instead and he mentally face palmed.

'Well there goes second place.'

Lately he's been binging Mario Kart whenever he had free time and he was getting good at it, considering how much he has sucked before. He used to drive off levels and get stuck against the track with the star power. It was safe to say he was the third best in the dorm after surprising Mark and the resident gaming master Youngjae

Jinyoung was also quite good and it was safe to say he was probably as good as Yugyeom himself, always calculating and using items to his advantage. Bambam wasn't far behind with his luck and Jackson being the second worse at the game. Jaebum couldn't play to save his life but when he did, he was vengeful with his bullet Bills and red shells.

He did a little happy dance as he finally sped past Luigi into second place with the help of a mushroom, Yoshi coming up to take third place after a successful turn.

He ignored the light footsteps coming from the hall, seeing as it was probably one of the hyungs getting water. He hoped it wasn't Jinyoung or Jaebum hyung, he wanted to play a bit longer.

'Come on, come on, give me a good item, it's the last turn of the race,' he chanted in his mind as he drove into the item box. As he saw his prize he signed, resigned,'Wow. Typical. Thanks game. You're a bitch."

He dropped the banana behind him anyway. As they neared the finish line and he was slowly accepting defeat, lighting struck and hit the opposite team. He made a weird mixture of a happy and surprised noise and sped past Wario and the finish line. Yoshi taking second place and Wario third. 

"Oh my god. Whoever done that, I love you. Oh my god praise you," he whispered as the characters cheered at their victory on the TV.

The tired chuckle floated from the side of the couch followed by a 'more than me?'

He turned his head to the side to see his boyfriend standing by the end of the couch. He took a good look at him and he felt the imaginary butterflies in his stomach flutter, they have been present for quite some time now. Bambam's hair was mused, eyes dropping and cheeks puffy. Yugyeom loved sleepy Bambam, he was adorable. He then noticed the Thai boy had his shirt on. The white tshirt hung off his thin frame and down to his mid-thigh where red shorts were peeking past the tshirt hem.

Bambam frowned at his lack of answer and instead whined,"Come back to bed."

Yugyeom snapped out of his staring and smiled apologetically," Sorry and uh I want to play a bit more. You should go sleep though, you look tired hyung." 

"Your are comfortable, I want my human pillow back,"he rubbed at his eyes to get the sleep out of them and moved to stand beside the couch by the maknaes waist.

"Oh so hyung only wants me for my body. I feel used Bambam hyung."

Bambam let out a tired laugh and climbed into his lap and lay down, head underneath the younger boy's chin. "Yup totally, I keep you around as my personal pillow and heater for the winter. Your fired in the summer by the way."

Yugyeom laughed quietly and set the controller down on the floor and wrapped an arm around Bambam's waist, hugging him closer. He ghosted his fingers over Bambam's back with his other hand as the latter squirmed to get comfortable on his chest,"I still can't believe you got a piercing and didn't tell me."

Bambam giggled tiredly, cracking an eye open to look up at him,"I wanted it to be a suprise, plus I liked how it looked. But Jinyoung hyung ruined the surprise."

"Was it painful?" The maknae asked, now running his hand through galaxy coloured hair.

"Yup, like a bitch when the needle went it but then it was fine. It itched a lot for the first 2 weeks. And during dancing with clothes rubbing against the skin it was annoying but I don't feel it now so."

"That's good," the maknae whispered and closed his eyes, carding his fingers through soft locks of hair.

"Aren't you playing the game?" Asked Bambam, sounding like he was on the verge of falling asleep.

"Naw,"Yugyeom grabbed the folded blanked off the back of the couch and threw it over them with one arm. Bambam signed happily and snuggled closer to the brunette. Yugyeom reached for the remote and switched off the TV, then turned back to Bambam and kissed his forehead."I'm kinda tired."

Bambam breathed out a mumbled same and Yugyeom laughed softly at his cute hyung. He closed his eyes and waited for sleep to take him.

'Love you Yug' was murmured moments later and he happily whispered 'love you too bam' back as he fell asleep. 

* * *

 

Special_care_hyung: Wtf man!!

Special_care_hyung: the only reason i'm not yelling at you to get a room is cause jinyoung won't let me and i value my life 

Special_care_hyung: BUT BLOODY GET A ROOM

Bambams_hoe: ;^)

Special_care_hyung: this is highly unfair because when mark ant i as much as touch each other we have yugyeom yelling to stop being gross and bambam cackling like a banshee about pda

Special_care_hyung: and you guys are just taking up the entire new couch and clinging to each other like horny koalas

Appa: bloody stop making my phone ping so early in the goddamn morning

Mark_hyung: jacks stop 

Mark_hyung: yug literally only has one arm around bams waist

Mark_hyung: and their sleeping not doing anything.

Speacial_care_hyung: -_-

Eomma: Don't talk about my kids in such a crude language boy.

Special_care_hyung: -_-;

Appa: your bloody pinging woke up youngjae

Appa: and he got up for coffee and left me

Special_care_hyung: now you know how i feel with mark

Special_care_hyung: also can someone remove the overgrown brats from the couch

Special_care_hyung: i wanna watch a movie not their gross pda

Eomma: Once their both awake and leave you can.

Bambams_hoe: ;^)

Special_care_hyung: yugyeom is awake!

Eomma: Bambam isn't.

Bambams_hoe: ;^)

Special_care_hyung: that thing is scary stop right now

Appa: ^^

Mark_hyung: ^^

Bambams_hoe: ;^)

Special_care_hyung: i swear to every god i will kick you off the couch right now

Bambams_hoe: ...

Bambams_hoe: ;^)

Special_care_hyung: thats it

☼hyung: Jackson hyung leave them alone and let them spend some time together!

☼hyung: They have schedules apart all the time and deserve the time they have to be spent together

Appa: damn

Bambi<3: hyunn u just got told off by youngjae hyung

Bambams_hoe: that's big

Eomma: Good job sweetie, it's good to see coming out off your shell and being more assertive :)

☼hyung: Ummm 

Mark_hyung: ^^

Special_care_hyung: ....

Special_care_hyung: can i at least have the couch now that bambam is awake

Special_care_hyung: they have a room in which they can spend time together?????

Bambi<3: ZZZZzzzzzz

Bambams_hoe: ;^)

Eomma: Well

Eomma: Who wants breakfast ?

Special_care_hyung: i hate u all

Special_care_hyung: except mark hyung and jae 

**Special_card_hyung left the chat**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I didn't bore you guys xD
> 
> Comment your thoughts :)


	6. Jinyoung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #stopjacksonabuse #maybenot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I'm sorry for the really late update, had some life stuff going on. Not going to go into detail but it hindered my everyday life and I couldn't find the time or will to be productive about anything. But it's all mostly sorted now so I should go back to regular updating. 
> 
> Anyway we're into Jinyoung's chapter, with only 2-3 chapters left :)
> 
> Jinyoung's Contacts;  
> Himself - Best_mum  
> JB - Sex_on_legs  
> Youngjae- Baby_boi  
> Bambam - Actual_son  
> Yugyeom - Precious_son  
> Mark - Yugbam_no.1_fan/Mark_son  
> Jackson - Adopted_son

**Best_mum created the group chat.**

**Best_mum named the group chat Schedule update**

**Best_mum added Sex_on_legs, Baby_boi, Actual_son, Precious_son, Yugbam_no.1_fan and Adopted_son to the group chat**

Best_mum: I passed by our manager earlier. He said our schedules for today are all cancelled.

Adopted_son: k but wait

Adopted_son: u ask about and judge our contact names but wth are those on ur phone????

Adopted_son: who is yugbamno1.fan???

Adopted_son: if anythin tht should be me cause i predicted it and knew it would happpem

Adopted_son: i called it

Adopted_son: i made that ship and now t has sailed!!!

Sex_on_legs: ...

Precious_son: lolol

Best_mum: I don't judge your contact names.

Best_mum: I simply can't comprehend your stupidity at times.

Best_mum: As for my contacts, it is my phone isn't it ? I can do whatever I want with it and my contact names represent what each of you mean to me

Yugbam_no.1_fan: shit then

Adopted_son: that was deep fam

Best_mum: Not as deep as it could have been.

Adopted_son: ew

Actual_son: wow jinyoung hyung is on a roll today

Sex_on_legs: it's one of them days today then

Adopted_son: ??

Actual_son: days where jinyoung hyung is in ultimate teasin mode and will start beef with everyone and anyone randomly

Adopted_son: ohhh

Best_mum: :)

Actual_son: gyeomie i just noticed the contact names lol

Actual_son: our parents are kinky shaits

Precious_son: agree^^^

Actual_son: and their corrupting youngjae hyung with their wicked ways

Precious_son: also agree

Yugbam_no.1_fan: ^^^

Best_mum: We are not corrupting anyone, especially angel Youngjae.

Adopted_son: wait a sec

Adopted_son: i only noticed the rest now aswel

Adopted_son: sex on legs? babyboi? jinyoung ur a kinky shit

Best_mum: Language

Adopted_son: your not denying it...

Adopted_son: and bam said shit 2 and you say nothin to him?!??!

Best_mum: There is nothing to deny.

Best_mum: Bammie is precious, your not.

Sex_on_legs: hahahhaha

Actual_son: awww jinyoung hyung ly xxxxx

Best_mum: <3

Adopted_son: -_-

Yugbam_no.1_fan: change my name jinyoung

Best_mum: ?

Yugbam_no.1_fan: jinyoung

Best_mum changed Yugbam_no.1_fan's name to Mark_son

Adopted_son: i see what u did there jinyoung

Adopted_son: and i like it

Best_mum: ;^)

Adopted_son: ;^)

Actual_son: ah look their agreein now :D

Mark_son: -_-'

Adopted_son: let me guess

Adopted_son: babyboi is jae and sexonlegs is jb hyung?

Best_mum: Correct :)

Adopted_son: backstory for them?

Best_mum: Ah yes of course :) 

Sex_on_legs: no

Best_mum: Why dear?

Sex_on_legs: because i'm saying no and jae is too

Actual_son: now ima curious 2

Adopted_son: same

Precious_son: same

Mark_son: ^^^

Sex_on_legs: jinyoung don't you dare

Best_mum: Fine

Actual_son: awww D:

Adopted_son: ^^^

Best_mum: I won't tell them here

Actual_son: yayyyyy

Precious_son: ^^

Sex_on_legs: no

Sex_on_legs: stop broadcasting our private life

Sex_on_legs: jinyoung

Mark_son: he's huddled with them in the kitchen

Mark_son: it's kinda funny

Mark_son: their nodding their head to his story like nursery age kids when a teacher is reading 

Sex_on_legs: that's it i'm out

Sex_on_legs: i am so done

Baby_boi: Where are you going hyung ? :o

Sex_on_legs: i am either going out for ice cream or to commit a heinous crime

Sex_on_legs: i will decide in the car

Best_mum: Drive safely xx

Baby_boi: Bye hyung <3

Adopted_son: why does no one question that jb hyung might commit a crime?

Precious_son: dealin with us ?

Precious_son: i would commit more than one

Actual_son: u mean dealing with jackson hyung ^^

Adopted_son: ha

Adopted_son: so hilarious im dying bam

Best_mum: Don't die hyung

Mark_son: ^^

Baby_boi: ^^

Adopted_son: oh someone cares <3

Precious_son: they will have to go through the trouble of finding another clown hyung for the band

Mark_son: rofl

Best_mum: Yugyeomie hunnie, mommy can't protect you from all the dangers of the world

Best_mum: And the present danger is blonde and much stronger than me

Actual_son: mark hyung u are such a troll omg

Actual_son: he rofl at his own boyfriends pain

Adopted_son: YUGYEOM DUCKING FIGHT ME

Mark_son: ducking

Best_mum: I advise you to switch your autocorrect off next time or at least add the word you meant to say to your dictionary :)

Actual_son: BWAHAHAHA

Precious_son: trololololo

Baby_boi: Hyung....

Adopted_son: dont u guys have to be stupid somewhere else right now?

Precious_son: not until 4

Actual_son: rofl nice one

Adopted_son: -_-

Adopted_son: ow!

Adopted_son: mark just hit me upside of my head!

Mark_son: you were being mean talking behind someone's back

Adopted_son: i only called gyeom a spoiled brat!

Adopted_son: this is boyfriend abuse!

Precious_son: makr hyung don't damage him we have a schedule later.

Precious_son: mark*

Adopted_son: thx gyeom...

Precious_son: and its animal abuse.

Actual_son: hahahaha.

Adopted_son: ima quit this band

Precious_son: sure u are hyung

Sex_on_legs: this is ridiculous

Baby_boi: Oh hi hyung! :)

Best_mum: Welcome back xo

Sex_on_legs: <3 (youngjae only)

Best_mum: <\3

Sex_on_legs: who took a shower last? cause all the hot water is used up

Precious_son: mark hyung

Actual_son: jackson hyung

Precious_son: ...

Actual_son: ...

Precious_son: i saw mark hyung walk in there

Actual_son: and i saw jackson hyung walkin in there

Adopted_son: well

Actual_son: OMFG HYUNG

Actual_son: GYEOM AND I SHAER THAT BATHROOM WITH YOU GUYS!!!!

Precious_son: ew

Mark_son: i just wanted to shower.

Adopted_son: hey! dont blame this on me?! if anything this is both our fault

Best_mum: So your hour long shower basically used up the hot water for the rest of the day. Including the water in our shower in our bathroom??

Best_mum: And here we are, back again. With your sexual escapades.

Adopted_son: escapades?

Adopted_son: escAPADES?!?!?

Adopted_son: to hell with you jinyoung!

Adopted_son: just what the heck were u doing 3 nights ago when jb hyugn stormed into the room with u and jae?!?!?!

Adopted_son: im pretty sure everyone in the dorm heard u and everyone in the dorm and outside of it heard jae!!!

**Baby_boi left the chat**

Adopted_son: AT LEAST WE WERE WUIET!!!!!

Actual_son: wuiet

Mark_son: wuiet

Best_mum: wuiet

Precious_son: shhhh hyungs we gotta be wuiet or jackson hyung will get us xD 

Actual_son: lmao i legit cant breathe now

Adopted_son: i will end u and ur families

Mark_son: thats a bit deep

Actual_son: i could make a perfect joke here

Precious_son: ?

Actual_son: but id get exorcised by jinyoung hyung and murdered by mark hyung so....

Precious_son: tell me now, in person

Actual_son: k

Precious_son: omfgggggg

Precious_son: hahahahaha

Precious_son: ima die

Precious_son: jinyoung hyung would send you to a catholic boarding school lol xD

**Best_mum added Baby_boi to the group chat**

Sex_on_legs: i just wanted to have a shower

Adopted_son: well hyung

Adopted_son: as u can see

Adopted_son: we cant always have nice things in life

Sex_on_legs: can i kill him?

Best_mum: No

Sex_on_legs: just a little bit?

Best_mum: No

Sex_on_legs: why?

Best_mum: Too much explaining to the manager.

Actual_son: LMAO

Precious_son: ^^

Adopted_son: wow

Adopted_son: maybe for once we will bully & abuse yug or bam or maybe jinyoung huh?

Precious_son: if u bullied us then jinyoung hyung would plot ur murder, go through with it and get away with it :)

Actual_son: an if u bullied jinyoung hyung then hed get revenge x1000 on ur butt :D

Adopted_son: u guys have a very nice opinion of ur mother it seems

Actual_son: yeah but again appa jb would also beat ur ass and then set it on fire

Actual_son: so our opinion of our dad is also kinda yeah

Sex_on_legs: set on fire?

Sex_on_legs: why?

Actual_son: cause hyung

Actual_son: u kinda just give off the impression that u want to murder everyone and everythin u look at

Precious_son: except jinyoung hyung and youngjae hyung

Mark_son: bambam and yugyeom too

Best_mum: mark hyung too

Actual_son: so the moral of the story is

Actual_son: jackson hyung

Actual_son: jb hyung just wants to murder u and occasionally other people

Adopted_son: -_-'

Sex_on_legs: no not jackson and other people

Sex_on_legs: just jackson and slow walking people

Sex_on_legs: they can die

Adopted_son: wow

Adopted_son: my name is kinda fittin huh?

Adopted_son: UNWANTED EVERYWHERE

Sex_on_legs: stop exaggerating

Actual_son: anyway

Actual_son: can someone go shoppin with me?

Actual_son: we have no foooooood

Best_mum: Bammie, we just had dinner and there is plenty of food in the fridge and cupboards.

Actual_son: ew

Actual_son: i want chicken

Adopted_son: 1 would think ur on ur period or somethin with the amount of food u eat lately

Actual_son: u underestimate just how much food i can stuff in my mouth before i need to be stopped

Adopted_son: and yet u still look anorexic

Actual_son: wow

Actual_son: thanks

Actual_son: not my fault i was born with a really fast metabolism

Adopted_son: no i dong mean it that u look bad cause you look amazing but

Adopted_son: we are worried about u so its nice to see u eating a lot and trying to put on weight

Best_mum: Great words Jackson hyung <3

Baby_boi: Wow ☼.☼

Baby_boi: You are so cool hyung (ノ・ω・)ノ

Actual_son: wow thank u hyung

Actual_son: ur actually like a real hyung now

Adopted_son: what do u maen real hyung? im always a good hyung -_-

Precious_son: jackson hyung

Precious_son: you have your own boyfriend

Precious_son: stop trying to woo mine

Actual_son: AWWWW XOXOXOXO <3

Baby_boi: Aww :3

Best_mum: My precious youngest child <3

Adopted_son: lol yugyeom is jealous rofl

Precious_son: says you hyung

Precious_son: you nearly hit someone the last day over mark hyung

Sex_on_legs: you what?

Actual_son: ushishishishi dad is mad 

Adopted_son: no?!?!?

Adopted_son: he was all over my mark with his slimy hands an i just politely told him to back off

Precious_son: you give him a hard shove and told him you will beat his face in if he comes near mark hyung again

Sex_on_legs: really?

Adopted_son: no!

Best_mum: Your lying.

Adopted_son: yah cause ur a human lie detector who is able to accurately tell when someone is lyin

Best_mum: Maybe I am

Actual_son: i wouldnt be suprised if tht was like jinyoung hyungs secret power

Precious_son: lol

Actual_son: no wait

Actual_son: he knew about my piecing?

Precious_son: that would be more like mind readin

Actual_son: wud not be suprised if he had both

Precious_son: tru

Best_mum: So I'm some kind of superhero ?

Adopted_son: super villain

Best_mum: D:

Best_mum: Evil ?

Best_mum: Me ?

Adopted_son: yup

Mark_son: yep

Precious_son: yap

Best_mum: :O

Best_mum: Jaebummie ?

Best_mum: Youngjae-ah ?

Sex_on_legs: i refuse to answer that

Baby_boy: (*´д｀*)

Best_mum: ...

Actual_son: jinyoungie hyung isnt evil guys!

Actual_son: just slightly manipulative

Best_mum: Aww Bambambie <3

Adopted_son: slightly?????

Best_mum: That is why you are my most adored child xoxoxo

Actual_son: xoxoxoxo

Adopted_son: ew

Adopted_son: but wait a sec

Adopted_son: bam has a piercing?!?!?!

Adopted_son: since when?!?!?!

Adopted_son: and why didnt i kno about it?!?!?!

Adopted_son: am i not ur best friend???????

Adopted_son: or did things change????

Adopted: is it because of minghao???

Adopted: are u ditching me for a chinese kid????

Adopted_son: im chinese too!!!!

Adopted_son: but why???????

Precious_son: how can one person type so fast

Precious_son: you cant even type that fast bam..

Actual_son: hyung first of all no one knew until jinyoung hyung brought it up and then only yugyeomie

Actual_son: second of all things didnt change ur my best but what me and minghao have is special

Actual_son: nothing like me and gyeommie but still special in a different way

Adopted_son: D:

Adopted_son: special how?

Actual_son: hyung

Actual_son: we DABBED together

Sex_on_legs: oh for christs sake

Adopted_son: we dabbed together!!!!

Actual_son: no ur dabs never match mine

Actual_son: their either too slow or too fast

Actual_son: me and minghao dab in perfect sync and that is special

Adopted_son: -_-

Mark_son: i don't get any of that

Sex_on_legs: ^^

Baby_boi: ^^

Best_mum: ^^

Precious_son: ^^

Adopted_son: not gonna throw a hissy jealous fit at that yug?

Precious_son: why would i?

Precious_son: hes right and i have nothin against minghao hyung, hes cool cute and a savage by nature

Adopted_son: (ノ_・。)

Actual_son: i know right! he is adorable heheh but dont let him read this or he will kick our asses xD

Precious_son: or jun hyung will kick our asses*

Best_mum: Oh I didn't know Junhui was the jealous type :o

Actual_son: oh hyung

Actual_son: when hes jealous he makes it know who tops in that relationship

Adopted_son: ...

Sex_on_legs: ...

Precious_son: though i think seungcheol hyung could be just as bad

Best_mum: ??

Actual_son: ah yeh

Actual_son: in our 97 line chat with kookie, minghao and seokmin and mingyu hyungs, we have this theory thts backed up with hard evidence about how seungcheol hyung really fancies jisoo hyung and scares away anyone who as much as gives jisoo hyung a once over glance

Best_mum: Ohh~

Best_mum: I smell drama

Actual_hyung: oh hyung the stories we have heard are hilarious

Best_mum: Oh do tell

Adopted_son: what has this chat turned into???

Mark_son: ╮(─▽─)╭

Actual_son: naw hyung

Actual_hyung: if you want stories then be prepared cause bts is seriously worse than our and seventeens drama combined xD

Precious_son: omg yes

Precious_son: kook told us so much

Precious_son: i kinda feel sorry for his butt when hes dating someone like taehyung hyjng

Adopted_son: whats wrong with taehyung??

Actual_son: nothin except being from another planet and extremely possessive lol

Mark_son: can we stop with the drama now

Sex_on_legs: agreed

Sex_on_legs: also

Sex_on_legs: ugh

Baby_boi: ???

Sex_on_legs: bambam this coffee you made me tastes like sludge

Actual_son: yes but its caffinated sludge :D

Adopted_son: lol

Adopted_son: bam u cant make coffee to save ur life lmao

Actual_son: well u cant dab to save ur life

Adopted_son: wow

Adopted_son: rude

**Adopted_son sent an image into the group chat**

Sex_on_legs: oh ffs burn that thing

Precious_son: ew

Actual_son: that just proves u cant hyung

Actual_son: the angle is weird, ur shoulder is too tense and ur timin is horrible

Precious_son: roasted lol

Mark_son: and you know that because?

Actual_son: hyung please

Actual_son: everyone knows I'm the dab expert/king

Actual_son: i might even be called the creator of such fine art

Actual_son: why do u think they call us the dab7? all because of mwa and mwa dabs

Sex_on_legs: they actually call us that?

Baby_boi: It's all over twitter hyung :o

Best_mum: You'd known if you used it :)

Sex_on_legs: ew

Adopted_son: can we go back the topic of bam judging me

Adopted_son: his best friend

Actual_son: its what i do

Actual_son: its a hobby of mine, judgin people

Adopted_son: more like judgin me

Actual_son: that too :)

* * *

Jaebum wrinkled his nose as he poured the coffee Bambam has made him down the sink. He sponged the mug and rinsed it just as Jinyoung walked into the kitchen. He eyed the cup of coffee before chuckling.

"Tasted like sludge?"

Jaebum grunted in confirmation and set the mug on the counter, opening the cupboard and grabbing coffee and sugar.

Jinyoung moved up to him and gently pushed him away taking over,"I will make it for you."

Jaebum would have argued if it was anyone else, because everyone in the door sucked at making good coffee including himself. Mark and Youngjae's was drinkable but Jinyoung was the only member who could make coffee taste good. Which it should. Not like the stuff Bambam made earlier. He mentally shuddered at the memory.

He moved back to lean against the opposite counter and watched Jinyoung as he worked on the drink.

His gaze wandered over his boyfriends neatly, styled black hair, that he fought ferociously against dyeing with the manager. His lean neck that attached to pretty shoulders which led to slightly toned arms and a lean build. Jinyoung had a lean but still a lightly muscled build, which made him a bit bigger than Youngjae and he was also taller, though Jaebum was still taller than him by barely a centimetre. Jaebum let his eyes wander over his boyfriend ass and long legs. He brought his gaze back up just as Jinyoung started stirring milk into his coffee.

Jaebum though back to this morning when he woke up to Youngjae poking his check with sleepy eyes and a blinding smile accompanied by blonde, messy locks falling into his eyes as he told Jaebum it was time to get up. Jaebum wasn't a sap but he swore he saw an angel above him, and then another who appeared on his right. Jinyoung straight out of the shower with wet, black hair falling into his eyes as he watched his sleepy boyfriends with amusement. Jaebum though about the other members, how much they pushed his buttons and tested his limits but even so, he loved the brats (and Mark) to death. He wouldn't trade his little dysfunctional family for anything.

Jaebum let a small smile overtake his face; he was happy, content. 

Jinyoung turned and handed him one steaming mug of coffee and leaned beside him, cradling his own. "What are you pondering about?"

Jaebum shook his head as took a small sip of the coffee and his smile instantly widened."I love your coffee."

"Oh please, it's nothing they can't do in a cafe," Jinyoung laughed back.

Youngjae choose the moment to wander into the the kitchen, Coco in his arms and Bambam on his heels, both dressed for the outside. Youngjae in an oversized hoodie (probably Jaebum's) and sweats and Bambam in tight skinny jeans and a leather jacket.

Youngjae smiled brightly at them as he set Coco down and Jaebum couldn't help but grin back at the adorable blonde.

"Going somewhere?" Jinyoung asked, hiding his own smile over the rim of the mug.

"For a walk with Coco. And to get Bambam the food he wants," the blond chucked.

"And you need to go looking like your auditioning for an Armani ad?" Jaebum question as he eyed Bambam's black sunglasses.

The white haired boy grinned," Yup. Gotta always look good hyung."

"You’re too flashy."

"Aww, how is that a bad thing?" The Thai boy set his full lips into a pout.

"Never said it was and stop trying to be cute it doesn't work on me."

Jinyoung chuckled,"It works wonders on Mark hyung and Yugyeomie though."

Bambam's big, proud grin had him laughing.

Youngjae attached a leash to Coco's collar and stood,"Should we go?"

Bambam nodded and headed to the door,"Bye hyungs."

"Don't stay out for too long, it's chilly today." Jinyoung called.

Youngjae nodded, giving them another blinding smile before following Bambam out the door.

Jaebum felt Jinyoung lean comfortably against his right side as he sipped his coffee. Jaebum took another sip of his and closed his eyes, enjoying the silence.

"Yugyeom that's it! You! Are! Dead!"

"I didn't do anything!"

He felt Jinyoung chuckle against him and he sighed.

"I'm taking back everything nice I though about them," he muttered into his mug as more arguing floated from down the hall.

"What was that love?" Jinyoung curiously questioned from beside him.

"Nothing," he set his mug down and headed towards the raised voices. He was getting some bloody peace and quiet today and he was prepared to fight for it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, I'm not entirely happy with this chapter to be honest. If feels a bit rushed even if I took my time with it. *le sigh*
> 
> Anyway, I have already started the next chapter and it should be up next week.
> 
> I have also started the first chapter for a BTS texting story and boys and girls be warned, because this is nothing compared to what BTS will be xD Expect chaos after this story is over is all I'm saying :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my shitty attempt at humour and romance xD 
> 
> Leave a comment to tell me what you though :) 
> 
> Also miniquiz, why do you think Bambam has everyone named like that in his contacts ? Comment your answers below ;)


End file.
